


Verseau

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [32]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Amoureux, Fiesta, Frank le barman, M/M, Mention - Freeform, fête - Freeform, saoul, soiree, vie à deux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~~~Pas de quoi s'inquiéter? Pardon?





	Verseau

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, désolé pour cette petite disparition, mais me revoila!?  
> Déjà, joyeuse St Valentin à tous!  
> Ensuite, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit texte! Bonne lecture à tous! Bisous, et à la prochaine!!

Verseau :  
Amour: Vendredi, un peu d'ego à mettre de côté et vous connaîtrez l'osmose avec votre complice qui ne demande qu'à vous enlacer tendrement. 

 

Il y a peu, Camus s’était rendu compte que Milo et lui ne passaient pas tant de temps que cela ensemble par rapport à d’autres. Le grec était quelqu’un de très social, et partait faire la fête au moins quatre fois par semaine, lui préférait le calme d’un bon bouquin et d’une tisane plutôt que l’ambiance festive qu’affectionnait le Scorpion.  
Par exemple, le couple –atypique- que formait Shura et DeathMask était -pour ce fait- presque plus logique –ils faisaient la fête ensemble tout comme ils restaient à glander chez l’un ou l’autre ensemble- sur certain point. Il était vrai que Camus n’avait jamais vu l’un ou l’autre partir en soirée seul, et ce n’était pas parce qu’ils ne se faisaient pas confiance, afin de surveiller ce que l’autre faisait, qu’ils y allaient toujours à deux, mais bien parce qu’ils aimaient ça.  
Pour Milo et lui s’était pareil : ils faisaient ce qu’ils aimaient et ce qu’ils étaient, oui, il arrivait aux deux de ne pas sortir pour l’un ou de sortir pour l’autre, mais en général, ils vivaient leurs vies. Ce n’était pas parce que Milo était un fêtard qu’il allait tromper le français, le pauvre avait assez galérer –c’était bien le mot- pour réussir à ce qu’ils sortent ensemble pour faire ce genre de bêtise. Et puis, si le grec tombait complétement HS à cause de l’alcool ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre un des autres chevaliers avec lui serait assez intelligent pour le ramener. Non ?  
Alors la question maintenant, c’était pourquoi Milo n’était pas rentré avec les autres. Non pas que Camus ne faisait pas confiance à l’amour de sa vie, mais l’alcool faisait des ravages, même chez les Chevaliers d’Athéna –mais ça, ça sera pour une prochaine fois-.  
Se rongeant le reste de ses pauvres ongles, il craqua et appela finalement le fier chevalier du Scorpion.  
C’est au bout de trois sonneries, qu’enfin quelqu’un décrocha. Et ce quelqu’un n’était définitivement pas Milo. Prenant sa voix la plus polaire, il demanda :

« -Qui est à l’appareil ?  
-Oh, tu dois-bon sang lâche moi toi ! Mais, lâche ce verre aussiiii !  
-… Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez !  
-Milo, lâche ça ! Tu es… Mumus, c’est ça ? »

Malgré le bruit ambiant à travers le combiné, le Verseau pu très clairement entendre Milo crier un « Mumuuuuuuss !!!! » tirant sur les aigus. 

« - Oh bon sang ! Viens chercher ton mec s’teu plait, c’est une vraie plaie ! Je t’en prie !! »

La voix de l’homme – de l’inconnu- à travers le combiné sembla pleine d’espoir, comme si son appel semblait lui retirer une sacrée épine du pied, le français souffla avant de demander l’adresse où ils se trouvaient pour venir chercher Milo. 

Il arriva ensuite à l’entrée d’une boite de nuit. Empruntant le chemin directement jusqu’aux videurs, il se posta devant eux afin de leur indiquer qu’il venait chercher quelqu’un. Les deux videurs le jugèrent du regard, et se contentèrent de l’ignorer le plus simplement du monde.  
Face à cette réaction, l’énervement du français monta d’un cran, et il allait dire sa façon de penser quand son téléphone se remit à sonner. C’était Milo. Le chevalier du Verseau décrocha, et son interlocuteur – qui était toujours le même inconnu- lui demanda de donner son téléphone à un des videurs. La discussion avec un des hommes qui lui bloquaient l’entrée fut brève, mais concluante étant donné que Camus bénéficia d’un laisser-passer.

A l’intérieur de la boite, il faisait très chaud, la musique était un fond, et un amas de corps bougeait sur le bruit. Il regarda la foule d’un air un peu imperméable, autant de personnes collées aux uns et aux autres le dégoutait un peu, lui qui aimait l’espace et la solitude. Il ne fit même pas un pas, quand on lui attrapa l’épaule. Allant pour se dégager de l’emprise, ce fut bientôt non plus une main, mais le corps entier de son petit ami qu’il se prit sur le dos.  
Se retournant, il pu découvrir son interlocuteur qu’il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt au téléphone : il s’agissait du patron de la boite – Franck de son petit nom-. Discutant rapidement, il apprit ainsi que Milo et les autres venaient souvent ici, et qu’ils appartenaient à ses meilleurs clients.  
Et c’est également en continuant de discuter que Camus apprit que lorsque la bande de joyeux chevaliers buvaient de trop, Milo partait sur des monologues poétiques pour conter la beauté et la perfection de « Mumus » son petit ami.


End file.
